Échec et Mat Séquelle
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 90 I ... Comme le titre l’indique, c’est une séquelle des OS Échec et Mat... YAOI


Titre : **Échec et Mat - Séquelle **

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 90) …

_Bêta, __Magical Girl Kiki_ :

_Coucou.  
correction exprès de dernière minute. _

_Que dire ? Si vous avez aimé les précédents, vous ne pourrez qu'aimer celui-ci. De l'humour, de la tendresse, de l'amour et une boule de poils…Une recette spéciale Cat qui fait mouche à chaque fois._

_Mais ne vous fiez pas à ce qu'elle dit….Cet OS est très loin d'être court. Mais il est vraiment très bon. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :**  
_Écrit le 13 mai 2008 en matinée (fini à 13h30).__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 13 mai en soirée._

Petit OS du mardi **- 9**…

Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi écrire, je me suis dit ce matin qu'une séquelle d'Échec et Mat ne pouvait pas être pire que rien du tout. Donc j'ai fait au mieux et j'ai dû m'arrêter bon nombre de fois.  
Je vous laisse découvrir le résultat de ce texte de dernière minute. Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

**-**

Un grand MERCI à **Magical Girl Kiki** qui m'a corriger ce texte au dernier moment.  
Donc merci d'être indulgent s'il reste des fautes, car moi même et Kiki, avons fait au mieux pour que cet OS soit en ligne aujourd'hui. De plus j'ai perdu presque 1 heure en rencontrant de gros soucis pour la mise en page, et je peux vous assurez que j'ai eu des envies de jeter par la fenêtre, mon PC avec la livebox qui m'a lâcher au moment ou j'allais enfin y arriver... Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner à la finale, j'en suis désolée.  
**Catirella**

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 89 du mardi 29 avril 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Lysanea **- **cristalsky** - **Coquillette** - **natakukazuki** -** mimi** - **ungoven** -** yaone-kami** - **Babel56** - **Kyu **- **Iroko** - **SNT59** -**littledidi11** - **JTFLAM** - **shadow.24** - **L'ange gardien** - **Tsuda** - **caro06** - **LN** et **didilove37**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du mardi 29 avril 2008, " Baume à lèvres" :

**ungoven ****:** … Merci beaucoup à toi, je l'espère aussi. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ce que j'écrie et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, qui m'a fait plaisir. Biz… Catirella

-

_**GW**_

_- Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Échec et Mat – Séquelle**

* * *

« **Il est hors de question que Sam reste avec toi, il mourra d'ennui et de faim si c'était le cas, tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui lors des repas en 5 ans.** »

« **C'est aussi mon bébé et je ne te le laisserais pour rien au monde, tu le veux uniquement dans le seul but de me faire chier.** »

« **Te faire chier te faire chier, mais toi tu l'emmerdes Sam à lui faire prendre un bain tous les jours, ce n'est pas un poisson aux dernières nouvelles.** »

« **Au moins moi je le lave à défaut de lui donner à manger.** »

« **Tu es MANIAQUE ET INVIVABLE.** »

« **ET TOI TU ES INSOCCIABLE ET AVEC LA RACE HUMAINE ET UN TROU DU CUL DE PREMIÉRE.** »

« **SALE…** »

« **STOOOOOOOOOOOP**. »

Les deux parties regardèrent la personne qui venait de hurler pour les faire taire.

« Non mais vous vous entendez ? … Vous vous battez pour un chien ! UN CHIEN… _Heureusement que vous ne vous êtes pas reproduit_. »

« Pardon votre honneur, nous n'avons rien entendu. »

« Je n'ai rien dit, greffier, j'ai dit quelque chose après le mot chien ? »

« Non votre honneur »

« Bien… Puisque vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord pour la garde de Sam, il est de mon devoir de le confier à des personnes compétentes en attendant…. »

« Non je vous en pris pas cela. »

« Madame Luxom, je crois que vous venez de me couper la parole à l'instant il me semble. »

« Je suis désolée monsieur le juge mais ne nous enlevez pas notre bébé, nous avons un arrangement pour l'instant et cela nous convient… N'est ce pas Jack ? »

« Oui. »

Le juge soupira.

« _Pauvre bête._ »

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais pauvre bête Monsieur Luxom. Je vous laisse votre chien dans l'immédiat, mais trouvez une solution définitive pour son propre bien et non le vôtre. Il devra suivre une thérapie en attendant que nous nous revoyons. »

« Hei… »

L'avocate de Madame Luxom lui fit signe de ne plus dire un traître mot.

« Puisque cette affaire de divorce est loin d'être finie, nous nous reverrons dans un mois, soit le 17 octobre à la même heure. Maître Barton, Maître Silas, j'espère que d'ici là, les deux parties auront enfin retrouvé la raison. La séance est levée. »

20 minutes plus tard dans le bureau du juge.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête. Se battre pour un chien ! »

« Duo, tu veux un chocolat chaud ? »

« Non, j'ai trop chaud, c'est quoi ce temps en plein mois de septembre ! »

« Il faut beau hein ? »

« Oui trop même. »

« Alors ce déménagement est enfin terminé ? »

Hilde avait demandé cela tout en prenant place sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face de Duo.

« Oui c'est fini, le dernier carton d'Heero est arrivé hier soir et Ooh miracle, nous avons aussi enfin reçu notre nouveau salon. »

« Duo ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Duo fit la moue et Hilde ne put que sourire en le regardant faire.

« Je me serais passé du fait que nos meubles aient été livrés par erreur en Russie. Mais il n'y a qu'a moi que ce type de poisse arrive. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Non, mais en attendant nous avons dû attendre 3 semaines de plus. »

« Le plus important c'est qu'ils sont enfin là et le plus important était votre chambre non ? »

Duo piqua un fard.

« Vi… Il est super grand le lit. »

« Petit coquin. »

« Nan, je suis un grand maintenant j'ai 25 ans tu sais. »

« Oui je sais que tu as eu 25 ans, je ne risque pas de l'oublier tout comme la fête qu'il y a eu pour ce grand évènement. Au fait ce n'est pas l'anniversaire d'Heero bientôt ? »

« Si… Je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui offrir. »

« Tout juste 6 mois de vie commune et tu ne sais déjà plus quoi lui offrir. »

« Je peux toujours m'offrir moi tout nu avec un gros ruban rouge. »

Duo affichait un sourire immense et Hilde ne put retenir un fou rire en le regardant et l'imaginant surtout avec son ruban. Elle rougit d'un coup et Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai eu une vison de rêve. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Toi nu avec un ruban rouge. »

« HILDE. »

Hilde dut son salut à son téléphone qui se mit à sonner, ce qui lui permit de quitter le bureau de Duo en bafouillant des excuses rapides. Duo de son côté avait viré au rouge vif, un peu le même rouge qu'aurait eu le ruban s'il s'offrait à Heero.

Ce soir là en rentrant Duo se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Heero pour ses 34 ans. Lorsqu'il eut passé la porte de leur maison, il sourit en regardant la petite boule de poils blanche qui le regardait assise au pied de l'escalier qui mener à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

« Bonsoir Praline. »

Un petit miaulement se fit entendre et la chatte tout juste âgée de 5 mois se rapprocha de Duo pour avoir son câlin de bienvenue.

Duo une fois débarrasser de sa sacoche de travail la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin digne de ce nom. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Duo pour accepter la petite chatte. Heero l'a lui avait offert pour ses 25 ans, pour qu'il se réconcilie avec la gente féline. Scream avait quelque peu traumatisé Duo, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un chat à l'appartement depuis qu'il vivait avec Heero.

Heero après consultation spéciale auprès de Quatre et de Wufei, avait pris sur lui de lui offrir un chaton pour ses 25 ans. Ceci, pour lui démontrer que tous les chats n'étaient pas des serial-killer en puissance. Praline par chance, était une petite chatte craintive et affectueuse avec tout le monde. Duo l'avait rejetée au tout début et avait même fait la tête à Heero pour ce cadeau empoisonné. Mais très vite, Duo s'était pris d'affection pour sa petite chatte et aujourd'hui elle était devenue son bébé, mais ça, il était hors de question que son amant le sache.

« Tu as été sage ma puce ? … Oui je t'aime moi aussi… Aller, allons voir ce que nous allons préparer pour le dîner de ce soir… Dis au fait, tu n'aurais pas une idée de cadeau pour Heero par hasard ? … Non… Dommage. Aller, en route vers la cuisine. »

Duo tout en souriant et portant son petit trésor sur patte, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'était aussi vite rendu compte, que la présence de sa petite chatte était un réconfort lorsque Heero rentrait tard de son cabinet d'avocat. Il se sentait moins seul en lui parlant et le temps passait plus vite aussi.

Heero rentra tard ce soir là, tout comme les autres soirs de la semaine.

« Bonsoir mon ange. »

« Bonsoir mon amour… Tu rentres de plus en plus tard, tu me trompes ? »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Heero l'attira encore plus à lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Une fois son ange démonique rassasié en baiser, bien qu'Heero savait qu'il était difficile que se le soit avec un amant tel que Duo, il les fit s'asseoir dans leur nouveau canapé, tout en le gardant dans ses bras.

« Cette affaire est plus complexe que prévue. »

« Pourquoi Trowa ne t'aide-t-il pas ? »

« Trowa est déjà débordé, nous avons d'ailleurs songé à engager 2, voir 4 avocats pour travailler avec nous. »

« Vous allez vous agrandir alors ? »

« Nous y songeons, mais nous resterons les partons avant tout. »

« Prenez des femmes. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si vous ne voulez pas avoir une scène de ménage tous les soirs lorsque Trowa et toi rentrerez chez vous, je vous suggère cette option. »

« Les femmes sont tout aussi dangereuses mon ange. »

Duo afficha une moue boudeuse et grondeuse, ce mélange donna envie de rire à Heero.

« Alors n'engagez personne. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Tu es jaloux de ce qui n'existe pas encore. »

« Oui et je suis fier de l'être. »

« Petit démon. »

« Vi. »

Heero lui donna un nouveau baiser rempli d'amour.

« On mange quoi ce soir. »

Duo le regarda avec un sérieux qui fit naître un sourire en coin à Heero.

« Ton estomac aura raison de notre couple. »

Heero leva les sourcils.

« C'est toi, l'estomac sur patte qui ose me dire cela ? »

Duo lui tira la langue et pour se venger Heero se mit à le chatouiller. Ses petits moments de complicité manquèrent à Duo depuis 15 jours, mais il n'en dit rien à Heero, car il savait qu'il avait un cas des plus difficiles à plaider. Il profita donc pleinement de cet instant en oubliant tout le reste.

L'amour est fait de petits sacrifices dans la vie, c'est ce qui le rend plus fort et plus beau.

**- Un Mois plus tard -**

Duo entra et s'installa à sa place de juge tout en posant le couffin de sa chatte bien en vue.

Tous les occupant de la salle d'audience le regardait avec des yeux d'étonnement. Le premier à se reprendre fut Trowa.

« Votre honneur ! »

« C'est mon chat, enfin ma petite chatte, elle a un petit souci à une patte je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule, cela pose-t-il un problème à l'une des 2 parties ou à l'un de ses avocats ? »

Rare étaient les fois où Duo était gêné lors d'une audience, mais là il avait les joues un peu rosées et il se mordait la lèvre.

Madame Luxom sourit tendrement en regardant les oreilles de la chatte qui sortaient du couffin. Monsieur Luxom lui soupira et sourit à son tour. Maître Silas après avoir levé les sourcils d'étonnement soupira à son tour, mais ne se sentit pas le courage de refuser la présence de la féline. Trowa lui posa la question que le greffier et la personne de la sécurité semblait se poser eux aussi.

« Qu'a Praline ? »

« Ooh Praline comme cet mignon. »

Monsieur Luxom roula des yeux, sa futur ex-femme avait toujours été gaga des chats, mais par amour pour lui elle avait accepté d'avoir un chien à la place. Il sourit à ce souvenir, ils s'aimaient tant à cette époque.

« Vous connaissez le chat du juge Maxwell, Maître Barton ? »

« Oui Maître Silas, alors ? »

« J'ai… J'ai écrasé sa petite patte. »

« **Duo**. »

« J'ai pas fait exprès, elle était dans mes jambes, j'ai failli tomber et j'ai lâcher ce que j'avais dans les mains.

« Et vous aviez quoi ? … Désolée. »

Duo sourit timidement à Madame Luxom qui venait de lui poser la question liée à son crime.

« Un pot de gros cornichons. »

« Ouch, elle a du avoir mal. »

Là c'était Monsieur Luxom qui avait grimacé en lisant cela.

« Oui, elle a même saigné, j'ai eu très peur, heureusement Heero était là. »

« Maître Yuy ? »

Trowa faillit pouffer de rire à la tête de Maître Silas.

« Oui… Bref… Alors je peux la garder avec moi ou pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Madame Luxom affichait un grand sourire en lui répondant, Monsieur Luxom hocha de la tête en lui souriant aussi.

« Cela ne me pose pas de problème non plus votre honneur.

« Merci Maître Silas, Maître Barton ? »

« On devrait te laisser seul dans la même pièce que le chat de ta mère comme punition. »

« **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, tout mais pas cela.** »

Au hurlement de Duo sa chatte avait presque fait un bon, tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Votre mère a un chat, Ooh ce serait adorable s'ils faisaient des petits chatons. »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

_**BOUM**_

« DUO. »

« Mon Dieu je l'ai tué ! »

Trowa s'était précipité tout comme l'agent de sécurité vers lui. Sous le choc Duo était tombé de sa chaise.

« Duo ça va ? »

Duo tout en respirent très fort et gardant les yeux fermés lui répondit :

« Ce psychopathe n'approchera pas de mon bébé. »

Trowa rassuré lui sourit.

« Non, il n'approchera pas de ton bébé ne t'inquiète pas. Aller relève toi. »

Trowa aidé de l'agent de sécurité, remit Duo sur sa chaise.

« Je suis confuse, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Le chat de ma mère est un chat qui ne doit en aucun cas se reproduire. Sale bête. »

« Moi ? »

Duo rougit de honte. Pendant ce temps Trowa et l'agent de sécurité avaient regagné leur place respective.

« Non pas vous Madame Luxom. Je suis désolé. »

Maître Silas qui jusqu'à maintenant avait essayé de rester stoïque, éclata de rire.

« Tout va bien Maître ? »

Elle se calma tant bien que mal et rassura sa cliente.

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'avais encore jamais assisté à une telle audience, Maître Yuy ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec vous votre honneur. »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« Non. Il ne s'ennuie pas. Nous pouvons commencer la séance ? »

Une fois que tous lui eurent répondu qui « oui » celle-ci démarra.

Étonnamment elle fut bien plus calme que lors de celle qui eu lieu le mois précédent. Il y eu même un revirement de situation des plus inattendu des 2 parties. Et au bout d'une bonne heure et après que les Luxom se soient parlés seul à seul, 5 bonnes minutes en retrait dans la salle…

« Vous ne voulez plus divorcer ? »

« Non votre honneur. »

« Puis-je savoir au moins pourquoi ? »

Monsieur Luxom ce lança.

« Je l'aime, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour moi, comme pour Sam. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre, sa langue avait été une fois de plus la plus rapide. Trowa lui fit les gros yeux et Duo lui tira une langue taquine qui fit sourire les autres.

« Nous avons tous nos défaut votre honneur et je ne fais pas exception à la règle tout comme ma femme. Sam va bientôt avoir une petite sœur. »

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent en regardant Madame Luxom.

« Vous attendez un bébé ? »

Elle rougit.

« Non, mais nous allons avoir une petite chatte. »

Duo rougit de nouveau de honte.

« Ooh c'est bien aussi. Bien il me semble donc que cette audience n'a plus de raison d'être. »

Duo donna un grand coup de mailler et Praline sursauta de nouveau.

« La séance est donc levée. Désolée ma puce. »

Duo pour le reste de la journée laissa Praline à Hilde, mais ce fut très sur pour lui. Une fois de retour à la maison grâce aux bons soins de Trowa, il installa Praline dans un fauteuil et il partit à la recherche d'Heero.

« Ah tu es là. »

Disant cela Duo avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'Heero et était venu poser sa joue sur son épaule gauche.

« Hn. »

Duo soupira.

« Tu travailles encore ? »

« Oui, j'en ai encore pour quelques heures. »

Duo soupira de nouveau et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter le bureau d'Heero.

« Bien, à plus tard alors. »

« Hn. »

15 petites minutes plus tard Heero retrouva Duo en position fœtale sur leur lit. Après un soupir il alla le rejoindre et se colla à son dos.

« Duo qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me mens pas. »

« Tu me manques, nous ne passons presque plus de temps ensemble ses dernières semaines. »

« Mais j'étais avec toi hier soir chez le vétérinaire ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ce type de temps dont je fais allusion. »

Heero sourit et passa sa main droite sous la chemise de Duo pour lui caresser le ventre. Duo ne put retenir un petit gémissement et rougit légèrement.

« Ce type de temps mon ange ? »

« Vi… J'ai besoin de câlin pour vivre Heero et aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Duo ne lui répondit pas. Heero sourit de nouveau et l'obligea à se retourner face à lui.

« Où est le nœud ? »

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Hein ! Quel nœud ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon cadeau ? »

« ON MON DIEU, J'AI OUBLIE TON ANNIVERSAIRE. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, regarde moi. »

« Nan, j'ai trop honte. »

« Duo regarde moi. »

Timidement Duo releva la tête du torse d'Heero, torse où il serait bien resté, car il s'y sentait en sécurité comme à chaque fois qu'il se blottissait dans les bras d'Heero.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance que tu es oublié, si ta mère ne m'avait pas laissé un message sur mon portable, j'aurais peut être oublié moi même mon propre anniversaire. Cette affaire me prend tout mon temps et l'incident avec Praline hier soir n'a pas aidé mon ange. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Heero. »

« De quoi ? »

« La patte de Praline, ton anniversaire. »

« Praline ira mieux d'ici quelques jours et moi je compte bien avoir mon cadeau là maintenant tout de suite. Manque juste le nœud. »

Duo les yeux pleins de larme lui donna un tendre baiser.

« Je t'aime tant. »

« Moi aussi mon ange. Et si l'on faisait une partie de Strip-échec ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et tout en ronronnant se colla au maximum à Heero.

« Hum, ce programme pour ton anniversaire me semble des plus intéressants et que gagnera celui qui gardera tout ses vêtements ? »

« Une nuit de soumission totale de la part de celui qui aura été mis en échec. »

« Je t'aime Heero. On joue sur le lit, j'ai hâte que tu me mettes échec et mat. »

« Moi aussi. »

**FIN  
du  
LXXXX**

Rien à ajouter.  
J'espère juste que cela vous aura plus. Je vous dis à dans une semaine ou 15 jours.  
Biz,

**_Catirella_**

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_

* * *


End file.
